


O Green World

by MrMagpie



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, implied smut at the end, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMagpie/pseuds/MrMagpie
Summary: 2D remembers everything. Shout out to my lovely girlfriend for inspiring me to write this.





	1. part 1

2D lied in bed in his cool, dark room and held himself. He wanted to cry, but he knew if he did, the pressure in his head would only increase. He wanted to hold his head and clench his jaw and scream, but that would only make the pain worse. He was sweating and cold and didn’t know if he should pull the covers over his head or strip down to his pants. He had lost track of how much medication he’d taken, and not a single pill had helped. He wished he could just sleep.

He was disturbed by a sliver of light appearing at the corner of his room, as Noodle quietly entered and tip-toed over to him, making sure to make as little noise as possible. 2D looked as if he was perfectly calm and trying to sleep. If he made a pained expression his migraine would only get worse, so he lied there with his eyes closed and relaxed his body as much as possible. He felt the edge of the bed sink as Noodle sat down beside him and he opened his eyes. She had a wet cloth in her hands and looked worried as ever. No matter how often these episodes happened, she always worried. Bless her heart.

“Here Toochie, put this on your head, you will feel better.”

2D rolled onto his back and let her place the cloth on his forehead. He shivered at its temperature but it seemed to calm the throbbing.

“Thanks, Noodle.”

Noodle smiled. “Now rest.”

2D tried to nod in response but moving his head was too much, so he closed his eyes again as she tip-toed back out the door.

Noodle made her way downstairs and into the living room where Russel was watching television and Murdoc was filing his nail to a perfect point.

“How’s the dullard?” Murdoc asked as soon as he saw her.

“What do you even care?” Russel interrupted, both him and Noodle shooting Murdoc an annoyed look.

“He’s my fucking singer.”

“He is okay,” Noodle said before Russel could challenge him again, “It is only his head, sleep will help.”

But 2D doubted he’d ever know sleep again. He was sweating and tossing and turning and the pounding against his skull just wouldn’t stop. The cloth had gone warm and he’d discarded it to the floor beside him. At this point he had started to cry, as much as he fought it, it was always inevitable. He appreciated how Noodle took care of him whenever he had a migraine or night terrors, but he often missed being helpless and not having to be an adult over the whole thing. He missed when he lived with his mum and she wouldn’t leave his room until he was feeling better. He missed when he was comatose and Murdoc had to stay with him all day, doing everything for him. He missed being taken care of completely. Now he had to take care of himself, even though he had all the help he could ask for from Noodle, he knew she wasn’t his mother and he was still perfectly capable himself.

2D stared at his ceiling and tried to focus on the whirring of the fan instead of his thoughts. Thinking hurt too much. He was weighing out his options, what could he possible do now to help his head? The solution to his migraines was typically a handful of pills and a good night’s sleep, but this time both were failing him. Should he get up and find Noodle? He really didn’t want to bother her any more, she always took such good care of him and what more could she even do? He could ask Russel for advice, but Russel was never good at these sorts of things. He was always nice to 2D but certainly not motherly. He thought of Murdoc. He knew Murdoc was an amazing caregiver, even though he would never admit it. He wouldn’t even let 2D thank him for what he had done so many years ago. He preferred to pretend it didn’t happen. 2D understood, it wasn’t like Murdoc to be the caring type, he always tried to front some kind of toughness. But 2D knew him better than anyone else. He picked on 2D and tortured him because he didn’t know how else to show him how much he loved him, that was 2D’s theory anyway. He was like a school boy picking on the girl he had a crush on. The only attention he had ever known was negative, so he didn’t know how to give attention to anyone without being a dick. He wondered if that bothered Murdoc, if he ever thought about it. 2D knew Murdoc cared though, he had cared for him so well and always wanted to spend time with him without the rest of the band. Those were 2D’s favourite times. Drinking and smoking and fooling around with Murdoc, when Murdoc’s guard was down and he was actually himself. He loved Murdoc, and Murdoc loved him too, and he never had any doubts about that.

Without thinking too much, 2D slowly got up from his bed and made his way out the bedroom door. The corridor was dark and it appeared everyone had gone to bed. It was just past midnight, so he knew Murdoc would still be up. He stumbled through Kong and ran into nearly everything in his path, but he wouldn’t dare turn a light on, as the light would hurt his head too much. He finally found the car park and walked over to Murdoc’s Winnebago. He could see through the windows all the lights were on, but no sound was making its way through the walls. He knocked at the door and made sure to take a step back, as he knew how Murdoc tended to open the door rather aggressively. A door to the face was the last thing 2D needed right now.

The door swung open as expected, but Murdoc didn’t look as angry as 2D thought he would. Confused, was more like it.

“The ‘ell do you want?”

“My head hurts.”

“I know.”

“Nothingk’s working.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“I don’t know.”

Murdoc sighed and rolled his eyes. “Jus’ come in.” 2D was lucky he’d gotten Murdoc in a good mood.

2D went in and lied down on Murdoc’s sofa, covering his face with his arms. Murdoc felt sorry for him, he never felt bad enough to come to him for anything anymore. He knew better. He watched 2D for a while, then offered him a swig of the rum he had been drinking. 2D peaked from under his arms and made a face.

“That sounds awful, Murdoc.”

“Issa natural painkiller.”

2D took the bottle and took four large gulps. He heaved and burped and an unpleasant noise came from the back of his throat. Murdoc snatched the bottle back before he could have any more.

“Slow down Faceache, barfing won’ help yew much.” 2D grunted and rolled over to bury his face in the couch cushion.

“Yew wanna stay ‘ere tonight?”

“Mhm.”

“Fine. If yew need anything, please hesitate t’ ask.” With that, Murdoc left 2D on the sofa and headed for the back of the Winnie to work on a song he had almost nailed the bass riff to.

About thirty minutes later, Murdoc was still working on his song when 2D appeared beside him.

“Can I use ye showa?”

“Fine.”

2D was feeling better now. His headache hadn’t gone away completely, but he felt well enough to actually move. He wasn’t sure if the pills had finally kicked in or the booze had helped, or maybe he just needed to be around Murdoc. He took a long shower, keeping his head under the stream of warm water and massaging it. There was no soap in the shower, but it felt good enough just having the water warm up his body. There were no towels in the bathroom either, but 2D figured Murdoc’s smelly house coat would have to suffice. He wondered if Murdoc ever used the shower. Murdoc’s face was still buried in his work when 2D disturbed him again.

“Aye, can I borrow yer clothes?” Murdoc finally looked up.

“Oi! Is that my — aye, Dents. Your room is right down the hall, for the love of Satan.”

“Please?”

“Fucking… fine. You better be out of my hair by morning yew fucking shit.”

2D smiled. He knew Murdoc wouldn’t let anyone else wear his clothes, not even the birds he slept with. He’d leave them naked out in the cold before he’d dream of it.

After he was dressed, 2D plopped down on Murdoc’s bed, which earned him a menacing glare. He watched Murdoc work, much to Murdoc’s annoyance.

“Can you go sleep on the sofa?”

“I’m not tired. I wan t’ hang out wif yew.” Murdoc finally turned around to look at 2D. He was wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his black jumpers. The sleeves were too short, and it was adorable as hell. He even put on one of his inverted cross necklaces. 

“Have ye got t’ wear me necklace too?”

2D looked down and played with the pendant. “I like it.”

Murdoc sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Wot t’ fuck d’yew want t’ do anyway?”

2D shrugged.

“Look, Faceache, I didn’t sign up t’ entertain yew all bloody night.”

“Got any spliff?”

“I didn’t sign up to have yew smokin’ all me weed either!”

“Please?” 

“Fine, hold on.” Murdoc always let 2D take advantage of him.

2D clapped his hands as Murdoc reached into his desk drawer and began rolling himself and 2D a spliff. He licked it and lit it and sat on his bed next to 2D with the spliff in one hand and the remainder of the bottle of rum in the other. He handed both items to 2D who indulged happily.

“Thanks fer hangin’ out wif me Muds.”

“As if I had a choice.”

“My head feels better.”

“Great.”

“Can I still stay ‘ere tonight?”

“I thought yer head felt better.”

“It does but I still wanna stay ‘ere.”

“Why the fuck—“

“B’cos I miss yew Murdoc.” Murdoc’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he gave 2D a disgusted look. 2D grinned a big, toothless grin at him. Murdoc wanted to knock what few teeth he had left right out of his mouth for making him love him so much.

“Yer an arsehole,” Murdoc said getting up. He wasn’t sure who he was even saying it to. He grabbed the notebook from his desk. “Tell me what ye think of this song I’ve been working on.” He handed 2D the notebook and picked up his bass. “It starts out with this bit here y’see,” he began playing, “but then it turns into this and that’s where yew come in.”

2D listened intently and began singing along. It always sounded more beautiful when he sang it than Murdoc ever imagined while writing it.

But now you’re in love, you know,  
You know, me too,  
You know, me too,  
I hope sex and drugs rust into myself, holy,  
It feels holy,  
It feels like you’re with your father in the place you love.

“I really like that last bit,” 2D said when the song had ended.

“Yeah, me too,” Murdoc said running his hand through his hair and setting his bass back on the stand. He hopped back onto his bed and pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket, lighting two and offering one to 2D, who took it gratefully.

“I ‘aven’t smoked in nearly free hours.”

“S’a shame.”

“It really is.”

They smoked in silence before 2D had to ruin it.

“It feels holy…”

“Wot?”

“That song you wrote. I can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout it.”

“Good.”

“You’re in love you know, you know me too,” he sang.

“It always sounds be’a when you sing it.”

“Who’s in love?”

“Wot?”

“In yer song.”

“Shut up Faceache, I don’t know.”

“C’mon Mudsy.” Murdoc practically growled at him.

“Me, maybe. Maybe someone else.”

“Awww Mudsy’s in love!”

“No I’m not, get out of me Winnie.”

“But you wrote about it!”

“It’s just a song.”

“Can I please stay?”

“One more strike and yer out.” 2D nodded in understanding.

“Now get out of me bed, I’m goin’t’ sleep.”

“But I’m not tired yet.”

“Why are yew so annoying?”  
“Because I’m in love.”

“Drop it.”

“I mean it.”

“Can yew fuckin’ go’t’ bed now?”

“Fine… goodnight Murdoc.”

2D stole a blanket and a pillow and went to sleep on Murdoc’s sofa. Murdoc wasn’t happy with the theft but chose not to bother him about it, he was just happy to have him out of his hair for the night — hopefully. Murdoc said he was tired but really he was just tired of 2D’s company. Well, he would never tire of 2D’s company, but he could only take so much of it before he no longer trusted himself. 2D drove him mad. He loved him so much he wanted to break him in half. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved 2D and he knew it made him weak. His father had always told him love makes you weak, and he believed every word his father ever said to him. He knew better than to let 2D get the best of him but sometimes even his best efforts were no use. What was he thinking letting 2D wear his clothes, stay in his Winnebago, and bother him at odd hours of the night? He wasn’t thinking, that’s what. He should get out of bed and throw him out, but he couldn’t. He wanted quite the opposite, he wanted him closer. He wished he could have him in his bed. He wished it could be like it was when he’d hit him with his van and had to care for him. He thanked Satan every day 2D would never remember those times — it was the softest Murdoc had ever gone. He had never really had anyone need him before then, and he never really wanted anyone to. He was beyond unhappy about his sentence, but he did feel obligated to take care of the boy he had so badly injured. He missed the days when 2D didn’t say a word, he just looked up at him with his half-lidded hollow eyes full of adoration. Murdoc thought he looked like a god. The looks he gave him could make Murdoc do anything for 2D. He missed the days when 2D was defenceless and looked to Murdoc for everything. Naturally, caring for the boy all the time got on Murdoc’s last nerve, but if it was anyone else he wouldn’t have even done half of what he had. He really put his life on hold during those times, he quickly realised he couldn’t juggle his old life and caring for the boy, and he chose 2D over himself. He couldn’t say he’d do the same for anyone else. He never thought the decision he made would change his life as much as it did.

2D curled up on the sofa. It was very uncomfortable, he was much too long for such a small piece of furniture. He wanted to ask Murdoc if he could sleep in his bed with him, but he knew Murdoc would only then banish him to his own room, then he’d be even further away from him. Murdoc thought 2D remembered nothing from when they first met, but he remembered a lot. Much of his memory was fuzzy, but a few moments he still had vivid pictures of. He remembered the first time Murdoc had tried to feed him, it was an impossible task and he had gotten frustrated and left 2D’s body alone in his kitchen, covered with soup. 2D wasn’t sure how long he’d left him there for, but the look on his face when he returned was heartbreaking. He scooped 2D up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom and cleaned him up. He then tucked 2D into his bed and slept next to him. He would end up sleeping next to 2D every night. 2D loved it. He had never felt safer in anyone’s arms. He knew someone like Murdoc had to care a lot to do something as bold as that.

Another time he remembered, was when Murdoc had left 2D alone in his flat all day while he went out. He returned later that night with a drunk girl on his arm. She wasn’t too nice to look at, but 2D assumed Murdoc was drunk enough for it not to matter. 2D had been sleeping on Murdoc’s sofa most of the day, as he typically did, but he was awoken by Murdoc’s obnoxious voice and the girl’s shrill laughter. As they made their way into the living room, Murdoc flipped the light switch and the girl shrieked when she saw 2D. A skinny, pale figure sprawled out on Murdoc’s sofa. Messy blue hair, hollow eye holes rimmed with crusted blood, and a mouth with most of its teeth missing.

“What the hell is on your sofa?” the girl yelled.

“That’s me singer! I’ve go’a take care of ‘em until he gets be’a, pay him no mind. Shall we?” Murdoc extended his hand to the girl and tried to charm her with a creepy smile, implying they should make their way to the bedroom now. But now she was more interested in 2D’s appearance than having sex with a green Satanist. 2D remembered wanting to crawl into a hole and hide himself, and he was sure Murdoc would beat him senseless for coming between him and a drunk whore.

“Your singer? Are you in a band or somethin’? What the fuck… what was your name again? This is fucking weird.”

“Yew bleeding cunt have you not heard a word I’ve said tonight? Yes that’s me singer, in me band, isn’t he beautiful?”

“He’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen,” she said, throwing her head back and laughing. 2D wished he could die at that moment. Murdoc wished he could murder the woman in his flat.

“Get out.”

“What?”

“Get the fuck out of my flat yew whore.”

“Fuck you then, asshole.” And with that she left.

Murdoc massaged his temples and locked the door behind her. He turned around to face 2D.

“Ah Two Dents… I’m sorry ye had t’ hear that. Pay her no mind, yer the most beautiful thing I’ve eva seen. Not that you’ll ever know it.” But 2D did know it. He had heard every word. “Let’s get ye t’ bed love.” Murdoc picked 2D up and carried him to his bedroom again, cuddling up next to him and falling asleep shortly after.

2D knew Murdoc loved him. That’s why he never let Murdoc’s actions get to him. He knew it was all a mask Murdoc had put on to protect himself. And 2D loved him back. He had tried to tell him, but Murdoc was so loud and he was so awkward and it never worked. Maybe sharing this new song with him was Murdoc’s way of saying he was finally ready to talk about it.


	2. part 2

2D woke up stiff and sore on Murdoc’s sofa. He untangled his limbs and filled Murdoc’s kettle with water before setting it on the stove and turning the flame on. He got two dirty mugs from Murdoc’s sink and rinsed them out, again soap was nowhere to be found. He stood there and wondered if he should wake Murdoc or if it would earn him a beating.

He decided to take his chances and went and sat on Murdoc’s bed next to his sleeping figure. He watched Murdoc sleep for a moment, watching his calm face and the slow rise and fall of his chest. He wanted to curl up under his arm and put his head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. His heart always sounded too big for his chest.

Before 2D had a chance to wake him, Murdoc’s eyes half opened and he looked at 2D.

“For the love of Satan…” he whispered to himself as he rolled over away from 2D.

“Good morning Mudsy,” 2D greeted him cheerfully.

“What fucking time is it?”

2D’s eyes darted around for a clock, but there were none in the Winnebago. He shrugged. “I d’know.”

“Why are you in here?”

“I put tea on.”

“Didja make a mess?”

“No!”

“Well isn’t that nice.” Murdoc turned around and looked at 2D. His expression was soft. 2D took a snapshot of the moment for his memories.

“Could I have a fag?”

“They’re in the kitchen.” 2D had his own cigarettes, he just wanted to see how many Murdoc would let him have. Apparently it was as many as he wanted. He hopped off the bed and went to the kitchen to have a smoke and make himself a cup of tea. He lit the fag and searched for milk or sugar but there was none. Not surprising. He didn’t mind. He sat at the table and smoked and sipped his tea and waited for Murdoc. He had finished both the cigarette and the cuppa before Murdoc finally came in and sat down.

“Aren’t you going t’ have tea?”

“Smoke first.”

“Can we talk about the new song you wrote?”

“S’too early.”

“It’s at least the aftanoon.”

“Like I said. Go tell the othas we’re having band practice in an hour.” 2D nodded enthusiastically and headed out the door. He always enjoyed band practice. He loved playing with his best mates and impressing Murdoc with his voice. Being in Gorillaz made him feel like he was actually worth something, and Murdoc made him feel like he had real talent.

He entered the kitchen in Kong and was greeted by Noodle and Russel.

“Toochie! Your head is better, yes?” Noodle was sitting at the kitchen counter, looking up from her video game.

“Yes, much. Thank you Noodle. Murdoc says band practice is in an hour.” 

Russel rolled his eyes.

“Very well, we will prepare.” Noodle put her game away and took Russel by the arm, dragging him off to get their instruments ready.

Murdoc had two cigarettes and a few swigs of whiskey for breakfast, he’d skipped the tea 2D had so generously made. He looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he was beginning to look old. He missed when he was young and handsome and had girls fawning over him because of his looks, not just his celebrity status. No matter how much he aged, 2D had always made him feel like he was still worthy of being loved. No matter how poorly he treated the younger man, he always looked at him with those dull, black eyes, always full of love. Murdoc did feel guilty. He felt guilty and he wanted to rip his own heart out and stomp on it. He knew 2D wasn’t bright enough to see through his song lyrics but his questions about this new song had really made him uncomfortable. He’d already revealed too much. He should just scrap the song and keep it to himself forever, but he knew it was another masterpiece once he heard 2D sing it with that angelic voice of his. What had he meant when he said he was annoying because he was in love? It didn’t even make any sense. 2D probably didn’t even know what he meant himself, but the words kept swirling around in Murdoc’s head. He felt powerless and like everything was going to bite him in the ass soon. He spit in the sink in an attempt to spit out the thoughts in his head, they tasted sour in his mouth. He grabbed his bass and headed for Kong’s studio, hopefully 2D hadn’t forgotten what he was supposed to tell the others, but Murdoc wouldn’t be surprised if he did.

“Murdoc, Toochie has told us you’ve written a new song.” Noodle’s voice irritated him as soon as he entered the studio.

“I guess the surprise is ruined,” he said sarcastically, shooting a dirty look at 2D, who responded with a dumb smile. “Let’s get to it then, I ‘aven’t got all day.”

“The day is nearly over,” Russel commented from behind his drum kit.

“Shut up fatass, I know what time it is.” Russel responded with a growl which kept Murdoc from saying any more.

The band rehearsed the new song, Murdoc making a few changes, and they threw a few older tunes in for good measure. The practice didn’t help Murdoc much, 2D had caught him staring a few times and given him a smile, which made him mess up. Noodle was sure to call him out on his mistakes every time, but he did his best to make her believe they were intentional. She never bought it.

After practice, Noodle and Russel hurried off to their rooms and 2D offered to help Murdoc organise his things in the studio.

“I got it Dents, beat it.”

“Well I wanted t’ talk t’ yew about the song some more.”

“You seem a bi’ obsessed.”

“I like i’ a lot.”

“Well what about i’ could yew possibly want t’ talk about?”

“The last bit.”

“Okay.”

“S’about love.” Murdoc froze.

“Yeah yeah, I write about love sometimes. Old Murdoc’s got a heart after all.” 2D smiled and Murdoc wanted to run away.

“Are you in love, Murdoc?”

“Piss off, Faceache.” Murdoc swung his bass over his shoulder and made to leave, but much to his annoyance 2D followed.

“Why won’t yew talk abou’ i’?”

“B’cos I don’t fucking want to.”

“Why?”

“I swear to Satan Faceache if yew ask me anotha question I’ll knock out what few teeth you’ve got left.” 2D kept his mouth shut but still followed Murdoc to his Winnebago.

“Can I come in for a fag?”

“Haven’t you annoyed me enough already?” 2D frowned.

“Please?”

“Why don’t I kick yer arse more often?”

“B’cos yer in love wif me.” Murdoc wasn’t sure if 2D was just trying to annoy him or if he had wised up and figured him out. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He meant to snatch 2D by the face and toss him across the car park, but all he could do was look at him dumbly.

“I rememba how yew used to look after me. I rememba you said I wos th’ most beautiful thing you’d eva seen n’ yew slept next t’ me every night. Do yew still love me like yew did then?”

Murdoc’s rage finally made it back to him, but he knew 2D was right. Of course he still loved him, one doesn’t just fall out of love with Stuart Pot. He was perfect, he was an angel, he was innocent and kind and forgiving and much brighter than anyone gave him credit for. He wasn’t sure if he should kiss him or throttle him so he opted for the latter.

He grabbed 2D by his collar and pulled him down to eye level. “How th’ fuck d’yew rememba that?” he spat.

2D winced. “How could I f’get? It meant a lot t’ me Muds, yew were kind t’ me then. I think yer new song is about me. Is i’?” Murdoc let go of him. He was going soft. Should he tell him? He knew 2D couldn’t keep his mouth shut and would surely tell the others. He wanted to throw up.

“Shut yer face ’n come into me Winnie.” 2D followed and stood in front of him awkwardly.

“Well si’ down will yew!” 2D sat quickly on the sofa as Murdoc put his bass away. He was both terrified and relieved. Murdoc would definitely beat him senseless for this, but at least they were finally talking about it.

Murdoc leaned against the counter and 2D looked up at him expectantly. 

“Yer me best mate, Stu.” He thought it was the kindest thing he could possibly say to the man.

“Bu’ are yew in love wif me?” Murdoc paused for what seemed like an eternity.

“Sure.” 2D nearly jumped out of his skin.

“I’m in love wif yew too, Muds.”

Murdoc began to sweat. “Why?” 

2D shrugged. “I always ‘ave been, yew make me feel good.” Murdoc stared at him trying to process this in his head. The dullard wasn’t so dull after all. He had known all along. The whole thing was too much for him to handle.

“Come to bed with me, Stu. This’ll be easier if I’m drunk.”

They made their way to Murdoc’s bed and shared a cigarette in silence. Murdoc chugged the remainder of his bottle of whiskey in a feeble attempt to calm down.

“Will yew be my boyfriend, Muds?  
“No.”

“Can I kiss yew then?”

“No.”

“Then wot’s the point of bein’ in love?!”

“I d’know Stu, I don’t like this.” 2D noticed Murdoc had started calling him by his name as opposed to some mean nickname.

“I’m sorry Murdoc.”

“S’okay, really. I just wasn’t expecting this. I didn’t think yew were bright enough t’ figure it out… and I neva woulda guessed yew loved me back. How could yew with how mean I am t’ yew?”

“I undastand yew Murdoc. Yer different. I’ve always known yew cared.”

Murdoc leaned in and kissed him. It was an awful kiss, much too rough and he tasted of stale cigarettes and alcohol. 2D thought it was perfect.

“Wassat so ha’d?”

“I guess I could ge’ used t’ it.” And he leaned in for another kiss. Soon enough, awkward and hesitant kisses turned rough and needy. Murdoc straddled 2D and looked down at him like a predator eyeing its prey.

“Are yew goin’ t’ make love t’ me?”

“No, I’m goin’ t’ fuck yew,” Murdoc said and pulled his shirt off over his head.


End file.
